


Trouble in Paradise

by Anaredrina



Series: Serendipity [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Resident Evil 2, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Soft Leon, Suggestive Themes, mentions of mental health issues, mentions of suicide and suicidal behavior, some confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: 2 months have passed with you working with Leon, but it's clear as day he's no fellow probie, despite what you already knew what he'd been through roughly. Your relationship has been progressing steadily, and you were beginning to suspect trouble in paradise since it seemed too good to be true. But you chose a pretty bad time to confront him about it, rather it just sort of came out.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Serendipity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988086
Kudos: 28





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long! This whole series has been sitting on my docs since late 2019 as a huge WIP! Just now I'm getting to the parts I've actually finished in 2021.

When Leon started his first week at work, he seemed a bit off to you. Not to mention that on paper, you had the same job. Yet he came back from the first two weeks with a check more than 2x as valuable as yours. He wasn't that naive, he'd have to tell you at some point, and he's alluded to it, subtly. 

You felt that it was getting to a point where you couldn’t just turn a blind eye. Your coworkers noticed as well, and Leon honestly probably exercised some of his charm and zombie apocalypse survivor clout to be assigned as your patrol partner. That just doesn’t happen on its own. You were also pretty sure that it’s against the law in some way, shape or form for two law enforcement officials to be involved with each other, and on duty together no less. But you weren’t about to downright complain. Making out or messing with each other in the patrol car was quite amusing, too.

He still was exercising a lot of free will and decision making power in this situation, he just chose to use it to spend more time with you and help you. Which was odd, to you. He could be doing a lot more with that implied sphere of influence. Maybe he's just such a good guy, it doesn't occur to him to not use it to be cute and annoying to you, and indulge in your company. 

Yes it was awfully suspicious, but both his and your performance has gone up since you were “assigned” together, and your coworkers and fellow officers already called you two a dream team, or something of the like. Nothing bad ever happens when you two are on watch, despite how many times you’ve both had your hands down each other’s pants while on the clock, but nobody needed to know that. 

Judging by your coworker’s reactions, they probably figured as a couple you’d do that anyway. Leon doesn’t enjoy limelight or too much attention that he drew to himself, but he enjoyed having a good reputation as an officer and being seen as helpful. 

At home, things were getting a bit more cozy perhaps as the weather got colder. A hell of a lot more suggestive and touchy too, especially after that first date and the incident on the couch. For barely knowing each other that long yet having such an intense relationship you both were doing surprisingly well. 

Nobody would have suspected your odd circumstances; if they were being honest, some of them figured you must be high school sweethearts or something, and over the past week you’ve been letting him get away with little PDAs at work. He didn’t mind at all, showcasing that you’re his, or implied to be his.

As much as you didn’t want to cause trouble in paradise you felt you had to say something about the job situation though, but you chose a bad time to bring this up for sure, right after work, on a friday night. Leon was already a tiny bit tipsy which concerned you. He can be glad that you were able to drive him and yourself home. You were both out in the living room, and just ate dinner. Things were…Escalating a bit, to say the least.

“Is this okay with you? Are you in the mood?” Now he looked back up, into your eyes as you stood in front of him. He moved his hands back onto your thighs, both of them. One hand on each, running up the most sensitive parts until only a swipe of his thumb would brush over your clothed core and you shuddered as he did so, but you definitely wanted more, and he could hear you whimper.

“Yes I do want you to fuck the hell out of me. I thought you knew that and we were saving that for later, sober up a little.”  
“I’d be lying if I said that's not what I wanted to hear, just for good measure. And I know you want to wait. I just want to spoil you a bit.”  
“Try your worst,” you smiled at him, somewhat deviously.

You stepped closer, allowing him easier access to your core, which he promptly started grazing over with the lightest touch possible to start out with, but he gradually increased the pressure and slipped his middle finger up and inside the leg of your shorts. You started breathing more heavily, and your thighs trembled.

“Leon, please…”  
“Hmm?”  
To stop the trembling, he firmly gripped one side of your ass and pulled you closer, until you rested one of your knees on the couch, and had to hold on to his shoulders for support.

“Keep going.”  
While he had been working on you outside of your underwear until now, it still felt really good. But he felt that your panties were wet through and through now, and yet didn’t want to remove them or push past them in case that was too far for you for now. He slid his finger up and down your slit, still clothed. “You really like that don't you?” More whimpers escaped you, and you nodded quickly. 

After circling around your bundle of nerves numerous times, he felt that you were beginning to just downright soil your panties. You dug your fingernails into his shoulder and neck, carefully avoiding his injured side, but you really wanted to shamelessly sink your nails in him.

Leon seemed out of breath, as if he were holding it while concentrating. “Holy fuck, you're getting so wet.”  
“That's not the first time you've managed to do that and you know it.”   
“Oh?” He smiled.  
“You're an idiot.”  
Leon gave you a sly look, but he knew what to do to shut you up nicely. 

You moaned and dug your fingernails deeper into his neck as he brought up a second finger to cover more surface area, and to apply even more pressure. 

“Think this’ll do it?”  
“Yes… Fuck.”  
“Will you cum for me then?”

You were admittedly already close to coming undone, but you didn’t think you should let that happen quite yet, neither did you think you could do so without losing your footing. At this point of time, doing these things was one of the last straws sort of, before you knew you'd fall for him with no way of going back. Just one too many times like this, and there’s no return. 

So you paused and withdrew your knee, figuring it ultimately doesn’t make sense for him to do this if he’s not trying to get himself laid right now, maybe one last time, you know he has literal grands in his pockets and for some reason is still deciding to stay with you. 

Honestly, you sort of expected him to up and leave at some point, even if you didn't want to think about it, and it dawned on you he may just be trying to get one last thing out of you before taking off.

“Leon… Maybe this isn't a good idea.”  
“What do you mean? And why’d you pull away? I know you were about to-”  
“Maybe this never was a good idea.”

You pulled away completely, and he pouted for a while. But he seemed to quickly understand you were pulling away for a more serious reason, and his face grew pale. He swallowed hard, and the realization hit him like a bowling ball to the face, that you may be trying to break things off here.

“I just worry that you're going to leave any second to be honest. And I just don't know what is going on, like with work and stuff. I know you’re not just another stupid probie cop like me.” 

To him, leaving was the last thing on his mind, but he still knew a lot of things you didn't, and he certainly had a lot of explaining to do, he can’t blame you.

“I won't.”

“That's what they all say, I'm not stupid. I’m not going to try and pry about your situation but I know you’re purposely keeping this in order, you could move out by now. Hell you could buy a fucking house if you wanted to. Your word is law at work, and these officers have got children our age and they take commands from you and serve you on hands and knees.”

Leon chuckled but he seemed like he was going to admit defeat, or something similar at least. He slumped forwards, placing his elbows on his knees, barely propping up his head with his hands. 

“I think you could have guessed, but I’ll explain that in full some other time. But yes, it has to do with what happened in September. I made a deal to work with them... But I’m not old enough to be an agent and go to Quantico, don’t have the education and experience for it yet, and they still wanted to have me on the force in some way. They would pay a hell of a lot more to have me on duty in this city instead of just somewhere near Raccoon city, wherever the fuck that used to be.”

You figured that they must have been doing a lot more than just repaying him for damages, or silence, but just that little bit of truth was all you needed to know. You didn’t need to know the details of Leon’s deal with the government and law enforcement, just that it existed.

“So you’re just going to up and leave once you’re like what, 23?”  
“No, I will train here, under someone else here when I’m ready. It’s just for now, my only option is Quantico, or stay here.”

“But why bother? You’re going to be a fucking millionaire at this rate by 23.” You were growing a bit tired of this elusive back and forth, and you were ready to light a fire under his ass if you had to.

“Money doesn’t matter to me. I’ve sworn my duty and loyalty to protect people.”   
“I’m not buying that. No pun intended. You said more money was involved here.”   
“I took the chance for more money before I met you. Also I’d be a fucking idiot, had I turned down that much money.”

He looked up, and his eyes looked glazed over, the shade of blue looked a bit more dull than usual. You sort of felt bad for nearly pushing him to tears, but he had nothing else to say to convince you of his job situation, but there was also something else. 

“And what about me? Why involve me at all or stay with me even though you could have just left weeks ago and gotten a damn house?”

“Do I really have to explain? I really like what I see, and I really like who I see. And I want to make her happy.”   
“I’m just a random person, we were desperate. It’s only been like 2 months.”  
“So?”  
“Isn’t that a bit too fast?”  
“Not for me, no. But I’ll respect your limits.”  
“So you’re still that desperate, or are you just naive?”  
“Probably the latter if I’m being honest.”  
“I can tell…”

“Listen, I like you a lot and you’ve done so much for me already, you have no idea. I think we both know damn well that we have something, and I figured maybe you’d like another treat tonight. That’s it.”

“Either way, it doesn’t matter. And where are the strings attached here? Where am I gonna have to mark the calendar for when you just take off? Christmas maybe?”

“Y/n, nowhere. I promise. I’m not leaving you.” He gave you a pleading look, but you still felt something was off. No man who is sane just wants your personality. Maybe in your dreams and in shitty romantic TV shows, but not in real life. And you very much still thought he was a sane man, despite his demons. By now, you were sitting on your coffee table right in front of Leon, on your couch.

“You don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want it, you know that right? If you want to just be friends that’s fine and we’ll stop here.”

“Don't you think it's way too late to just be friends?” you paused before continuing, and you could tell that Leon felt horrible and you could almost hear his heart shattering. He really regretted even pitching that offer; as much as he would never do anything against your will, he wanted to keep you. 

“I want you too, dummy. But I wanted to know what your agenda is before this gets…More serious.”  
“Look, the cat is out of the bag or sack or whatever, we like each other, so yeah of course I want to do this to you. I’m not using you, and you know it.” You must admit that is really probably what’s going on here, and it’s pretty self explanatory. You stayed quiet, and looked off to the side. Now Leon’s temper was firing up a bit, he was wrangling with himself for apparently screwing something up so bad that you didn’t trust him.

“Don’t let what some idiots told you make you doubt yourself so much. Jesus Christ.”  
“Sorry I didn’t want that to come off rude. My point is, just let me like you, okay?”  
“But why are you so invested in this?”

Leon wasn’t sure if telling you the full truth of why he’s so committed to this would ruin the mood, or seem like a guilt trip, but you could tell he was hiding something either way. He gave you a sort of sad, pleading look, as if he was silently begging you to not ask for your own sake.

“Do you really want an explanation? You’ll probably regret it.”  
“No, I'll take it.”  
“Sit down,” He said, in a softer tone. You sat down next to him, but he took the liberty to pull you over his lap, holding you.

“Now, what we may have been through and haven’t been through doesn’t change our value as people in this world. Remember that. But you are the only exception, and I firmly believe in that more and more each day.”

You nodded silently. He held on tighter, lowering his head onto yours before proceeding, as if to prepare you for the impact of what he was going to tell you.

“After Raccoon City, before I got here, there wasn't a single night where I didn’t hold my gun to my head and think about pulling the trigger. I know I haven’t downright said it, but I guess now I will.”

“If not for you, I would have probably just driven out to some backroad or checked into some crappy motel and blown my brains out before dawn because I just couldn’t stand it anymore, no matter how much money is involved. I had nothing to live for, and I didn’t want to live for money and alcohol.”

You felt a knot form in your throat, but now really wasn’t the time. 

“And I still can’t take it, I’m not that naive and stupid, I know nobody can take my problems away. I know you can’t fix me. I know I have to deal with it myself, and nobody can do it for me, but you stopped me from giving up on trying, intentional or not.”

“Leon, you don’t have to-” To say more. You felt bad enough now.

“And I didn’t just hand over my weapons to you that day for some sentimental value, it was a hint and I trusted you. I also didn’t just hand them to you for good measure, of course I wouldn’t have done anything to myself even if I didn’t hand them over. But I wanted you to know. Had I not met you, I’d be dead.”

The last sentence really hit you hard, and made your heart sink. You didn’t really know how to answer, but you knew he didn’t really expect an answer with everything he just threw at you. He just wanted to give you a little insight to explain it the only way he could think of. 

Certainly, if you weren't familiar with law enforcement, he may have just never told you a single thing about this. But he trusted you knew how to handle these things, and be aware of the mental repercussions he'd suffered, and he made it a point to tell you that you keep him sane every day. But you never knew just how much he means that when he says it.

He was about to speak, but you said it for him.

“You don’t have to tell me more. I understand, Leon.” Immediately, you did know what he meant, but it was still gradually seeping in, heavy like lead. You saved a life, no matter your gender or if he thought you're pretty or not, that isn't what mattered. 

But knowing what would have happened had you stayed in bed that night, made your stomach turn upside down. Chances are one of the higher ups or other probies themselves or crime scene investigators, would have found him. 

“In any case, you have full permission to call me sweetheart as many times as you want, and I won't nag anymore.”   
“I don't want you to cringe, but I want to say those three ugly little words.” You knew what they were, and it made your heart skip a beat.

“You don't have to tell me explicitly… And I’d only cringe a tiny bit.”  
“Good, cause I won’t hesitate to spoil you to hell and back. But that's just the silver lining. I won't say those words until you want to hear it, I just want you to know that's how I feel.” 

Your face turned red, but you felt a sudden surge in emotions as well, particularly for him.

“And before you say it, I know this is all a bit one sided for now. I know that. I already consider myself blessed that you liked me enough to share a bed with me, fool around and put up with my problems, and I hope we can be even at some point, okay?”

“We’ll be even soon, trust me.”  
“So will you let me pick up where we left off?”  
You smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
